Tu es mienne à présent
by Emy64
Summary: One-Shot qui termine 'Les vacances écourtées de Sookie'.


Titre : Tu es mienne à présent

Résumé : One-Shot qui termine ''Les vacances écourtées de Sookie''.

Maintenant que j'avais accepté d'appartenir entièrement à Eric, j'avais une vie sereine et _très_ pourvue en sexe… Mon cher amant était introuvable ce soir et je commençai à paniquer face à le flux constant d'excitation qui m'arrivait par notre lien. Peut-être qu'il s'était trouvé une meilleure amante finalement… Cette pensée me brisait le cœur.

Alors que je vagabondai dans les couloirs vides du palais, les larmes au bord des yeux, une main sortie de nulle part m'attrapa et je fus entrainée dans une pièce qui m'était inconnue. Le seul indice m'ayant permit d'identifier mon ravisseur dans le noir fut le lien que je partageai avec le viking, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient résonnant beaucoup plus forts à cause de notre proximité.

_ Tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé d'autre à faire ?râlais-je.

_ Min älskade, ronronna-t-il ludique. Tu es de mauvaise humeur, je vais m'empresser de corriger ça.

Il me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée sans même me laisser le temps d'assimiler ses propos. Nous alternions souvent entre la bestialité et la tendresse pendant nos rapports. Je savais qu'Eric était capable de m'aimer, et même si les mots lui restaient bloqués dans la gorge, je savais que ses sentiments étaient immuables. Son excitation croissante me laissait présager qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial ce soir. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais, seul le temps me le dirait.

Mon tendre amant me posa sur un lit moelleux –bon point- puis un très léger bruit métallique se fit entendre. Des chaines… Rien qu'en repensant à la dernière fois que nous en avions utilisées je devins extrêmement humide. Mon viking grogna en tentant de se retenir et m'attacha les poignets avec la douceur qu'il gardait toujours avant des rapports de ce type. Je pense qu'il souhaitait me mettre en confiance pour que les souvenirs de mon court séjour chez les fées ne viennent pas me hanter durant nos accouplements. Eric prenait toujours grand soin de moi.

Quand je fus nue et attachée, la lumière s'alluma, me laissant voir un très excités viking me regardant avec une étonnante tendresse –vu dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, j'aurais plutôt pensé voir une passion violente allumer ses yeux. Nous étions dans une très élégante chambre aux multiples tapisseries bordeaux. Un feu était allumé en face du lit et les lumières étaient tamisées pour compléter le romantisme du moment. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru Eric capable d'être si romantique.

Eric m'embrassa lentement –ce qui contrastait énormément avec les chaines qui me retenaient- tout en laissant ses mains caresser ma peau. Il me laissa haletante et dériva sur mon cou. Le peu de logique qui me restait tira la sonnette d'alarme. Pourquoi Eric avait-il préparé tout ça ? Il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de chose d'habitude, c'est moi qui prépare nos jeux… Aurait-il prévu de...

_ Eric ?l'interpellais-je anxieuse.

_ Mon aimée, grogna-t-il contre la courbe de mon cou.

_ Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tout ça ?

Eric releva enfin ses yeux vers les mien. Ils étaient habités d'une évidente émotion, me faisant m'inquiéter encore plus.

_ Je suis un vampire depuis plus de 1 000 ans ma chérie, je sais reconnaitre quand l'organisme d'un humain est en train de lâcher.

_ Arrête tes bêtises ! Je vais très bien !

_ A quand remonte ton dernier vrai repas ?rétorqua Eric déchiré. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois que tu t'es sentie bien physiquement ? Je suis lié à toi par le sang Sookie, je sais que ça ne va pas même si tu ne te plains pas.

Il était peut-être vrai que je n'étais pas très en forme mais de là à dire de pareilles inepties quand même ! Quoique… Eric avait peut-être raison sur certains points… J'avais perdu l'appétit et mes muscles me faisaient souvent souffrir –pour ne pas dire tout le temps…

Je pense que j'avais blanchi puisqu'Eric s'empressa de poursuivre pour ne pas me laisser m'enfoncer dans ma détresse.

_ Cette nuit sera à nous, après ça rien ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer…

Sans laisser le temps de comprendre la signification ses paroles –ça devenait une habitude chez lui-, il m'embrassa avec une grande douceur. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand la langue de mon viking d'amant vint caresser la mienne avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait acquise au fil des siècles. Toute pensée cohérente m'échappa au cours de ce baisé. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, juste moi et mon viking… Le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, je m'en fichai éperdument tant qu'Eric continuait de m'embrasser.

Ses doigts migrèrent progressivement vers mon antre et il m'amena sur le bord, m'y jetant en me mordant le cou. L'extase m'empêcha de prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et je me laissai aller dans ses bras pendant qu'il tirait deux gorgées de plus de la plaie. Il scella approximativement la blessure, pour qu'une petite quantité de sang continue de s'en écouler, et descendit ses baisés jusqu'à mon nombril auquel il accorda une attention particulière. Sa langue ne tarda pas à imiter ses doigts pendant qu'il m'entrainait à une seconde jouissance. Je tirai sur mes chaines en hurlant de plaisir quand il pénétra ses crocs dans ma fémorale. Les étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux et je me sentais plus faible mais sur le coup je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Eric récupéra mes lèvres pour un baisé langoureux pendant qu'il me laissait le temps de me remettre de mes deux orgasmes successifs. Quand je fus à cours d'air, il entreprit d'honorer mes mamelons de ses lèvres et de sa langue talentueuse.

_ Eric, soupirais-je d'aise. Pourquoi m'as-tu enchainée ?

J'avais très envie de le toucher, de caresser ses muscles ciselés, et ces chaines m'en empêchaient. Eric comprit ma frustration et caressa mes poignets liés avec tendresse.

_ Je dois faire quelque chose ce soir et je sais que tu essayeras de l'éviter, seulement je fais ça pour nous deux, min älskade.

_ Eric, qu'est-ce que… ?commençais-je en sortant de la brume d'extase qui paralysait mon cerveau.

_ Chut, m'apaisa-t-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répondis au baisé qu'il m'offrit –comme toujours- et frottai autant qu'il m'était possible mon corps au sien. Eric me combla d'un mouvement fluide du bassin qui nous fit gémir tous deux contre les lèvres de l'autre. Nous fîmes l'amour très lentement, appréciant chaque seconde, puis Eric planta ses crocs dans mon cou, m'envoyant ainsi sur le bord. L'inconscience me surprit au beau milieu de ma jouissance et je quittai la réalité dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

OoOoOoO

Une main serpentait sur mon ventre. Ce fut ma première impression à mon réveil. Je me sentais bizarre, comme si tout ce qui m'entourait criait à mes sens en éveil. C'était une sensation très étrange. A côté de moi demeurait une personne allongée. Une grande respiration me permit de saisir sa fragrance. Un pur délice de virilité, un parfum d'homme, celui de mon Eric. Rien que son odeur suffit à faire descendre mes crocs… Attendez ! Mes crocs ?

Je bondis du lit sur lequel j'étais allongée et passai mes doigts sur mes dents. Ça devait être un cauchemar ! Pourquoi mes canines se seraient-elles si subitement allongées sinon ? A moins que… Oui ! Tout me revenait maintenant ! Eric m'avait entrainé dans une chambre somptueuse et m'avait fait l'amour en me prenant beaucoup plus de sang que d'habitude et maintenant je me réveillai en…en vampire !

En relevant les yeux vers mon _créateur_, je vis que cet abruti trouvait encore le moyen de sourire, fier de lui. J'avais envie de lui arracher ce sourire satisfait des lèvres… mais en même temps tellement envie de les embrasser et de les laisser parcourir la totalité de mon corps… Fichus liens ! Fichu viking ! Fichu sang de fée ! Fichu…

_ Min älskade, sourit Eric en m'enlaçant le plus naturellement du monde.

Je le repoussai, furieuse.

_ Parce que tu croies encore être en mesure de me toucher ?hurlais-je.

Eric ricana, amusé par la situation. Moi j'avais juste envie de lui arracher la tête, tout sentiment de luxure avait déserté mon être.

_ Je l'ai fait dans notre intérêt à tous les deux, rétorqua-t-il penaud.

_ Tu m'avais promis !

_ Tu m'as aussi fait une promesse Sookie, me rappela-t-il. Celle d'être _mienne_ sur tous les plans.

_ Ça n'incluait pas ce genre de cas, boudais-je.

_ Sookie, soupira-t-il. Tu es importante pour le royaume, si tu n'étais pas là tout s'effondrerait.

_ Arrête de mentir ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

_ Je ne plaisante pas, mon aimée.

Il m'entraina sur le lit sans laisser de place à mes contestations et m'assis sur ses genoux. L'expression de son visage était très sérieuse donc ce qu'il avait à me dire était forcément important pour lui.

_ Si tu venais à disparaitre de ma vie, j'en mourrais Sookie. Pas littéralement puisque les vampires ne meurent pas de chagrin, mais je me laisserais dépérir jusqu'au jour où je craquerais pour aller rencontrer le soleil. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi min älskade, et même si je sais que ce que je t'offre n'est pas grand-chose, j'espère que ça suffira à te convaincre de rester à mes côtés quelques années de plus.

Pas grand-chose ? Il m'offrait son amour et sa dévotion ! Il remettait même sa vie entre mes mains ! C'était ça qu'il appelait '' pas grand-chose'' ? Rien que d'y penser j'avais les larmes aux yeux. La culpabilité m'assaillant suffit à achever de les faire tomber. Je n'avais même pas réfléchi à la douleur que je causerais à mon viking si je venais à mourir, je n'avais encore une fois pensée qu'à moi !

_ Je suis tellement désolée Eric, sanglotais-je contre son torse. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

_ Je sais mon bébé, me réconforta-t-il en frottant tendrement mon dos. Maintenant c'est derrière nous, rien ne pourra t'arracher à moi…

Je pris sur moi pour calmer mes pleurs. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer parce qu'il ne savait jamais quoi faire pour m'aider à aller mieux dans ce genre de moments. Il venait de me faire une magnifique déclaration d'amour éternelle –même s'il n'avait toujours pas prononcé les mots magiques- et le moins que je pouvais faire en retour était de calmer ses inquiétudes.

_ Je ne veux pas rester quelques années de plus avec toi, repris-je.

Son visage s'affaissa à ces mots. Je m'y prenais très mal, je n'étais pas aussi douée que lui avec les mots. Pour ne pas déchirer encore plus son cœur par un quiproquo, je m'empressai de compléter.

_ Je ne veux pas te quitter tout court ! Une dizaine d'années c'est tellement court, alors que je pourrais simplement rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin, enfin… si tu le veux aussi, murmurais-je tout d'un coup timide.

_ Si je le veux ?rit-il en se levant brusquement. Mais je ne veux rien plus que ça !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu si excité –dans le sens figuré- ce qui m'amusa grandement. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant qui venait de déballer ses cadeaux de Noël pour trouver exactement le jouet dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Le baisé qu'il me donna était passionné. Son bonheur suintait de tous les pores de sa peau et ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Je me forçai à briser le baisé pour agrandir une nouvelle fois son sourire.

_ Je t'aime, déclarais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Eric se figea puis son sourire devint éblouissant.

_ Je t'aime aussi min älskade, finit-il par répondre. Et je t'aimerais bien au-delà de mon dernier souffle… métaphoriquement, bien sûr.

Son aveu inattendu était la seule chose qui manquait pour débuter parfaitement notre nouvelle vie. Heureusement que le lit était proche parce que j'étais d'humeur bien plus ludique à présent. Eric l'était aussi et me récupéra rapidement dans ses bras pour nous jeter en riant sur le lit.

_ Bienvenu dans notre nouvelle vie, ma reine…, ronronna-t-il avant d'adorer délicieusement mon corps.

Dans la semaine qui s'écoula, Eric m'épousa selon nos normes vampiriques et me fit monter sur le trône à ses côtés. Nous étions des souverains justes et aimés de leurs sujets. Pour ma part, mon plus fidèle sujet côtoyait mon lit toutes les nuits et s'acharnait à me montrer à quel point j'étais sienne et il était mien –souvent avec des chaines et des fouets. Ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite…

FIN


End file.
